What I like about you
by LykWhoa13
Summary: Izzy and Hannah are the odd balls at Hogwarts. Read about how the live their lives, make friends and fall in love. A GoF story. GW&OC & FW
1. Odd ones out

**A/N;;** I only own charcaters Izzy and Hanna.

* * *

What I like about you

**Chapter 1**

**The odd ones**

My sister, Hannah and I had been different since the day we were born. Hanna was 10 minutes older then me. She had long brown hair and green eyes. I had shoulder length black hair and grayish-blue eyes. Hannah was also taller then me. Hannah grew up in southern London with our mother and I grew up in northern London with our father. We didn't know this untill we both found our selves on a train to Hogwarts. We ended up in the same compartment and just got talking.

After we found our we were family, she was shocked to find out we were not sorted into different houses. Hannah Ravenclaw and myself Slytherin. Thought she didn't understand it, it made perfect sense to me. Hannah was a very smart girl, so naturally she would be put with smart people. As for me, well I was told that I was arrogant and had a bad attitude on countless times, by my dad's girlfriend, so I was put with the evil slytherin's.

Hannah and I were the weirdest girls in school. Sisters in different houses, we were nothing like anyone else in our houses, and most of our friends were Gryffindor's.


	2. Quidditch World Cup

**A/N;** I only own Izzy and Hannah

* * *

What I like about you

**Chapter 2**

**Quiddtich World Cup**

"Isabella! Izzy get up!" Hannah said.

I moaned and pulled the covers over my head. "We have to get up! Mr. Weasley's coming for us!" she called again then slammed the door. I laid there for a minute. This was the summer we spent at our mother's house. I was so grateful, last summer our stepmother was extremely moody because she was pregnant. Gross.

I finally pulled myself out of bed and got ready. I headed down stairs with my trunk and owl in tow. Hannah's cat hissed at me.

"Oh go to hell socks." I snapped at him.

Sock's was named only because he was black with white feet. Stupid if you ask me, but Hannah's had him since our first year.

"Good morning Isabella." My mother said. I rolled my eyes and sat down.

Socks sat next to my owl cage watching barn owl, Millie, sleep.

"Don't even try it. Millie would kick you ass while sleeping." I snapped again at the cat.

"Bit moody this morning are we love?" My mother asked. I shrugged.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked yawning.

"Nearly 4:30." Hannah said sitting down next to me.

"Blimey." I said grabbing a pancake off the plate.

"Mum. I have a question." Hannah asked.

"Was our father in syltherin?" I looked at her as if to say what the hell.

"You're asking her this now? At five in the fucking morning!" Hannah and my mother glared at me.

"Watch your language Isabella. Our you wont be going." She said then looked over at Hannah.

"Yes. Actually he was. That's why I wasn't the bit surprised when you wrote and told me. I was in Ravenclaw such as you. He fancied me quite a bit, but I hated his friends."

Our mother stated. "Who were his friends?" I asked holding on to the table as I leaned on the back to legs of my chair.

"His name was Lucis Malfoy I believe." In shock I let go of the table, making me fall flat on my back. Socks ran into another room and Mille woke up.

"Yes. He hated me because I was a half-blood. So your father and I had to pretend we weren't seeing each other." Our mother said with a sigh.

Hannah and I looked at each other wide-eyed. "Bloody hell mum." I said.

She merely smiled. Then there was a knock at the door. It was Mr. Weasley.

"Hello Anna." He said when she let him in.

"Can I get you anything Arthur?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"No thanks we really must be going. Thank you though." Our mother smiled and nodded.

"Ready girls?" Mr. Weasley asked us.

We nodded. "Give molly my love!"

Our mother said as we said our good-byes. We followed Mr. Weasley outside. The next thing we knew we were standing right outside the Weasley's house.

"Oh girls! Good you made it." Mrs. Weasley said giving us hugs. I was getting annoyed of everyone being so happy at five in the morning.

"Hannah! Izzy" we head a farmilir voice call. "Hey Hermione!" Hannah said. Hermione was coming down the stairs. "Ron and Harry should be getting up soon." She told Mrs. Weasley.

I sat down at the table and laid my head in my arms. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew someone was picking me up. I opened my eyes saw the ground below me. I screamed.

"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Then I heard mischievous laughter. Then I saw Hannah in front of me. We were walking. "Hannah! Get me off. I hate being picked up." She just looked at me laughing.

" Oh George. Put Izzy down." I heard Mr. Weasley said. With a sigh of disappointment I found myself being placed back on the ground. I punched George right in the arm.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" He started laughing. I crossed my arms and kept walking with him. Everyone knew that I kind of fancied him, but I was going to get him the satisfaction. I also knew I'd never stand a chance with him, because he was a Griffyndor and I was a Slytherin. Hannah didn't even know my little crush on him.

We walked through the woods. Fred and George behind Mr. Weasley, Hannah and Myself behind the twins, Hermione and Ginny behind Harry, and us and Ron behind them.

"Arthur! Its about time!" An older man called out.

"Sorry Amos. Some of us had a sleepy start." Just then a boy fell out of the tree. "You must be Cedric." Arthur said shaking his hand.

Then we were off again. "Doesn't this walking ever end?" I wined.

Hannah smiled and whispered in my ear. I smiled back. "One. Two. Three!" We called the ran up and jumped on the twins backs. "Piggy back rides!" I called. The twins carried us all the way up to a boot, in the middle of a field.

"Why are we all standing around this mangy old boot?" Harry asked. "Its not just an old boot mate." Fred said. "It's a porky." George added.

Everyone grabed on to a part of the boot and we were lifted off in the air. "Okay kids. Let go!" Mr. Weasley said.

"What!" Hermione cried. Then we all let go of the boot and landing hard on the ground. "Ugh. That sucked." I said standing up. We walked over a hill and looked down at all the tents and people.

"Blimey." I heard Hannah said.

We headed down with everyone else. When we looked at the tent. "Are we going to fit in there?" I asked Hannah. She shrugged. When we walked in it was huge.

"Bloody Hell!" I said wide-eyed. We all got settled in. Ron was already in the kitchen looking for food, the twins were relaxed at the table. Hannah sat on the floor playing exploding snaps.

Then we headed out for the match. Fred had his whole face painted green and white and George had two lines under his eyes. Hannah and I had on Irish Jerseys. Everyone was rooting for the Irish, except Harry and Ron.

"Bilmey dad. How far up are we?" Ron asked. "Well let's put it this way. If it rains, you'll be the first to know." A cold voice said. We looked down. It was the Malfoys.

"Father and I are in the minister's box. As invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself!" Draco smiled.

His father stopped him. "Don't boost Draco." Then he looked up at Hannah and me. "How's your father Miss. Parker. Let him know I asked." I glared coldly at Mr. Malfoy.

Then he looked at Harry. "Enjoy yourselves. While you can." Then he walked off. I flicked off Draco and followed the rest. We were at the very top of the stadium.

"Holy shit!" I cried. "These seats are amazing."

After the match we were all partying in the tent. Fred and George were singing Irish music while Hannah and I danced to it laughing. "Krum's more then an athlete! He's an Artist!" Ron said. The twins started cheering in deep voice's "Krum. Krum."

Then Ginny came up behind Ron saying, "I think you're in love Ron!"

"Viktor I love you!" Fred started. "Viktor I do!" George started then everyone chimed in. "When were apart my heart beats only for you!"

Then we busted out laughing. "Stop! Come on. We've got to get out of her!" Mr. Weasley said. We left the tent. People were running around screaming.

"DEATH EATERS!" and there were flames. "Fred! George! Ginny's your responsibility! Get back to the porky everyone!" He cried and we were off running.

When we all got back to the porky we realized Harry wasn't with us. Mr. Weasley, Ron and Hermione went off the look for him. Hannah and Ginny were crying softly, scared the death eaters had gotten him.

"I bet you anything Malfoys got something to do with this. I'm going to kill him." I said pacing. " Yeah right." The twins said. I crossed my arms. "I can dream!"

Everyone had returned. Harry was safe. We all headed back to the burrow. Mrs. Weasley was running wild making sure everyone was safe. The next day Hannah and I got a letter from our mother making sure no one was hurt. We had even gotten one from our father. I wrote back telling him about Malfoy and asking I he was a death eater too.

"I have every right to know Hermione! He's my father!" I snapped at her when she told me I shouldn't ask such things. I couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. Everyone stayed close together the rest of the summer. We were scared shit-less.


	3. First Dayy

**A/N;;** I only own Izzy, Hannha, Logan and Marie

* * *

What I like about you

**Chapter 3**

**First Day**

We sat on the train together on our way to school. Hermione was reading the paper. The food cart stopped and asked if we wanted anything. I got every flavored jellybean. "Hi Cho." Hannah said before going back into the capartment. Cho was Hannah's only Ravenclaw friend. When Harry came back in, he was scratching his forehead. Hermione looked at him. "Your scar. Its hurting again isn't it?"

Harry shook his head. Hermione leaned in closer and said. "You know Sirius is going to want to hear about this." Harry nodded and wrote to his godfather. We walked into the great hall together. "We'll see you right after dinner." Hannah said. Then we headed off to our own tables.

"Hey Izzy." Draco said as I took a seat across from him, facing the Gryffindor table. "Some mess at the world cup huh?" He asked me. I glared coldly at him but still said nothing. After the sorting Dumboldor walked up for a speech. "This year Hogworts will host a legendary event! The triwizard tournament. More about that later. I'd like you to help me welcome the lovely ladies from Bobaten."

Just then the doors opened a bunch of girls walked it. Every guy in the whole great hall watched the girls. I glanced over a George. Jealousy shot through me. I crossed my arms. I hate pretty people. Then again the doors opened a bunch of guys walked in. This time the girls watched them. I rolled my eyes as a couple girls around me sighed.

After dinner, Dumboldor got up again and talk us about the triwizard tournament. Then some other guy by the name of Barty Crouch got up and said,

"For safety matters, no student under the age of 17 may enter the tournament." That just got everyone one going.

I could hear Fred screaming "Boo!"

George saying "That's Rubbish! You don't know what your doing!"

After dinner I caught up with my friends. " That's rubbish!" Fred said as I reached everyone.

"Yeah. Its totally unfair." George agreed. I smile and said,

"Come on boys! Lets start a riot!" in a sarcastic tone. They just looked at me. I half shrugged and smiled.

"Come on. Lets get going." Hannah said pulling on my robes.

"Meet me at the doors first thing tomorrow, so we can compare classes." Hannah said.

I nodded. Then everyone went they're own ways. I walked into the common room and found Draco sitting there with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy and I hate each other more then Harry hates Draco. Parently Draco fancy's me, and everyone knows Pansy Fancy's him.

"Hey Iz." I head one of the two voices I was glad to hear. It was Logan. He was an extremely cute kid. He had short black hair and black eyes. We had tried the dating thing our third year, but we couldn't handle the fact that our friends were so different. His best friend was Marcus Flint. I hate that kid.

"Hey Lo. How was your summer?" I asked him. He shrugged. Then his girlfriend, probably my only slytherin friend came up.

"Hey guys!"

Marie had long blonde hair and brown eyes. Her and me got along because our first year I slapped Pansy for talking about her. We've been friends ever since. Its not like I would hang out with her all the time, but she was the only slytherin that I got along with. After about an hour of talking we decided to head up to bed. Pansy and her friends were already up their talking.

"Well, look what the owl drug in." she sneered.

I gasped. "Pansy! You shouldn't talk about your friends that way. Its not very nice."

She just glared at me coldly. I smiled and walked over to my bed. Marie and I changed and climbed into bed. I slowly fell asleep listening to Pansy and her friends giggling.

The next morning I changed into the normal skirt white shirt and green and silver tie. I didn't even bother putting the tie on right, I could never get it. I grabed my books and robes and walked to the great all with Marie slowly in tow. I slid in a seat with her and Logan across from me.

Snape came though handing out our schedules. I quickly scanned my over. Then walked over to meet up with Hannah.

"We only have Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies and Charms. I have Defense, Potions and Transfiguration with Gryffinors. So that's not to bad."

Hannah gave a little smile and nodded. I waited for Hermione, Harry and Ron then we walked off to D.D.A.D.A.

I sat next to Marie, behind Malfoy and Goyle. When Moody came in he wrote his name on the board.

"Alastor Moody. I am your new Defense against the dark arts teacher because Dumboldor asked me so. No questions, end of story, the end."

I glanced over at Marie, she looked wide eyes.

"Who can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?" He asked.

The only one that answered was Hermione.

"Three sir." She said sounded a bit shaken up.

"And they are so named?" He asked again.

"Because they are unforgivable. The use of one could," She started.

"Give you a one way ticket to Askaban!"

I slouched a bit in my seat.

He made Ron stand up in the middle of class to give the first curse. "The imperious curse." Ron said shaking. As scary as this guy seemed, he wasn't that bad. I wasn't intimidated. Moody then enlarged a spider and placed the curse on it. He had the spider jump all around the room. It landed right on Ron's head; I thought he was going to cry.

"Think that's funny?" Moody asked as he flew the spider right on Malfoy's nose.

I started laughing. Moody then explained why it was so bad. I like this class, but I thought this guy was talking it kind of far. He had Neville tell him the second one and when Hermione yelled for him to stop hurting him he walked over to her asked her for the last one. A chill ran up my spin. I thought I had an idea. Hermione shook her head. Then with a flick of his wand green light came out and the spider was dead.

I screamed and covered my mouth. Malfoy looked back as though I was crazy because I didn't like watching things die.

"Only one has been know to survive it. And he's sitting here. In this very room." Moody said walking over to Harry and looked down on him.

Marie whispered in my ear. "He gives me the creeps!" After watching him perform the killing curse. I agreed.


	4. The Goblet Of Fire

**A/N;;** I only own Izzy, Hannah && anyone else you don't know

**Sorry If anything's spelled wrong. I don't have the 4th book, or anyother book near me, so yeah, bear with me...k thanks **

* * *

What I like about you

A Harry Potter GoF story

**Chapter 4**

**The Goblet of Fire**

Hannah and I ran into the great hall to meet our friends. We had just gotten done with Care of Magical Creatures and it was rainning like crazy.

"Hey guys." I said taking a seat next to Hermione, who's nose was in a book. Ron and Harry were walking up to us. Just then the twins came running into the great hall.

"Well lads. Here we are!" Fred said.

"Cooked it up just this morning!" George bellowed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's not going to work."

The boys looked at each other and walked over to her.

"Oh yeah?" George said.

"Whys that Granger?" Fred asked. She sighed and closed her book.

"See this. It's an age line. Dumboldor drew it himself!"

"So?" The twins asked.

"So. Dumboldor wouldn't fall for something so dim-witted as an aging potion." The twins laughed.

"That's why it'll work." Fred said.

"Cause it's so dimwitted!" George laughed. The boys stood up and shook they're potions. Hannah and I passed side-glances.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George".

"Bottoms Up!" They said chugging their potions.

Then they jumped into the ring. When nothing happened everyone clapped. Then they put their names in the goblet. Once again everyone one clapped and cheered. Just then a blue light flashed and threw the boys back.

Hannah and I ran over to see if they were okay. Then I started laughing. The twins had long white beards and white hair. They started fighting with each other.

Everyone chanted, "Fight, Fight, Fight!"

Just then the room got quite. All you could hear was the little mumbles coming from Fred and George still fighting. Viktor Krum had just walked into the room, to place his name in the goblet. All eyes were on him.

He looked over at Hermione and gave her a small smile. Hannah and I headed out of the great hall together. The Gryffindor's had to meet with Professor McGonagall.

"I don't know why everyone goes mad over Krum."

Hannah shrugged. "Probably because he's famous, an athlete. I don't know." I rolled my eyes. Then she pulled me aside.

"If I tell you something, promise not to tell a soul?" I gave her a weird look then nodded.

"Uh, we'll talk in the Library." She said suddenly as someone came down the hall. We rushed off the Library.

"Okay. Well. I like someone." She started.

"And its, err.." she trailed off.

"Who?" I asked. She mumbled a name so softly I couldn't hear her.

"Bloody Hell Hannah! Just come out with it." I said getting annoyed.

"Fred." She finally said. I looked at her and smiled.

"Oh." I said in a teasing voice. "How cute!" She glared at me.

"I'm serious! Don't tell anyone!" I nodded.

Then Malfoy walked up to us.

"Isabella. Professer Snape asked me to find you and escort you to the common room. He wants to talk to everyone."

I glared at him. Then Cho ran up to Hannah.

"Hi Izzy. Hannah, we need to get to the common room." She said.

"Catch up with you later." I said as we all headed out of the library.

Nothing was said between me and Malfoy almost the whole walk back to the common room. He'd glance at me and give a sneer but nothing much else.

"Do you have a problem Draco?" I asked him finally after I got sick of him looking at me.

"No. I just don't know why you hang out with people like Tunner, Weasley,Potter and Granger." I glared at him.

"Why? Just because I'm in this shit house?" I snapped.

He nodded. "Cause I hate everyone else in Syltherin."

"You talk to Marie and Logan." He pointed out.

"Yeah, because they're the nicest ones to me."

Draco had a hurt look on his face. I smiled to myself in triumph.

"I'm nice to you." I glared at him.

"Yeah, but not to my friends or what I believe in." With that I walked into the common room.

"So nice of you to join us Miss. Parker." Snape said coldly.

"Yeah. Whatever." I said going over to stand with Marie.

"We need to make sure everyone is together before going off to the great hall." Snape said. After everyone was accounted for, we all went to great hall. We all took seats.

Hannah waved to me from the next table. I waved back to her. I sat and half listened to whatever Dumboldor was saying. Then it was time for the Champions to be chosen.

"Viktor Krum!" Dumboldor called. Everyone clapped.

"Fleur Decrue!" He called as the second paper flew out of the goblet. Everyone clapped again.

"Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory!" After Dumboldor congratulated him he said

"Wonderful. We now have out three champions." Everyone's eyes we're no longer on him. They were back on the goblet. It was getting ready to shoot out another name.

Dumboldor grabed it and mumbled. He looked around and said it again.

"Harry Potter." I looked over at Harry he sunk in his seat.

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumboldor yelled. Hermione pushed Harry forward. I stood up.

_How could this be happening?_ After Harry was out of the great hall dumboldor sent everyone off the their common rooms. I met up with Hannah, Hermione and Ron.

Ron looked pissed. His hands were shoved in his pockets and wasn't saying a word or looking at anyone.

"Poor Harry." Hannah said shaking her head.

"That's mad. He's not going to make it." I added.

Hermione shot me a look. "Izzy!" She snapped. "Don't talk like that!"

I looked at her. "Hermione! He's 14 years old! Everyone else is 17. What makes you think he stands a chance? I want him to live too, but he's no superman."

She just looked at me. "Izzy. Your not giving him any credit."

I shook my head. "I want to give him credit. But it's hard when he's facing death!"

"He's faced before. His past," She started.

"In his past it was pure luck Hermione. How says he'll be able to do it again? I'm not going to stand here and say he's going to make it, he'll be fine. Then watch my best friend die! I'm not going to get my hops up then have them crushed."

With that I turned on my heels and went off to my common room.

For once, I didn't want to be with my other friends. I just wanted to be alone. I had so much going through my mind. I was sick of everyone getting mad for me saying how I really felt. I was sick of getting yelled at. Most of all, I was scared for Harry.


	5. Potter Lover

**Hey everyone;; Sorry about Chap 4 and this chap. I'm reallyyy sick right now, so i'm living off coffee, My spelling probally sucks major and i know they arn't my best chapters, or maybe they are i'm not sure. haha. so yeah please enjoy as much as possible. I'll write more either when im better or when i get to it. k thanks **

* * *

**A/N;;** I only own Izzy,, Hannah and anyone else you don't know.

* * *

What I like about you

A Harry Potter GoF story

**Chapter 5**

**Potter Lover**

The next morning I walked into the great hall and sat at my table. I poured myself some coffee and grabed some toast.

"Morning Iz." Logan said sitting across from me. I nodded and sipped my coffee.

"Is everything alright?" Marie asked. I nodded slowly, even though it was a lie. After breakfast I walked to class, realizing Harry wasn't with Ron I walked up to him.

"Hey." I said. He glanced at me.

"Hey.Bad night?" He asked me nodding to the coffee cup still in my hand.

I nodded. I only drank coffee when something was wrong, I was sick or couldn't sleep, other wise, I drank tea.

"Hermione and I got in a huge row." He nodded.

"So did Ron and I. He's so pissed at me." Harry said.

"Why's Hermione mad at you?" I glanced at him.

"Cause I said what I felt. I don't think she wanted to hear it." He gave me a quizzical look. I sighed.

"I told her that I didn't know if you'd make it though the tournament. I want you to. It's just, you know."

To my surprise he nodded. "Yeah, I know. I don't think I will either. I'm not as advanced as they are."

"Yeah, and she says that you've lived though your past but," Harry cut me off.

"Who says I'll be able to make it now." I nodded slowly.

"Hope for the best && Expect the worse." I added. He agreed. Harry knew I supported him, but he also knew what I was saying about not knowing if he would make it.

Later that day, Hannah and I walked around outside for a while.

"So Hermione's pretty pissed at me huh?" I asked. Hannah nodded.

"She thinks that, because you said all that about Harry, you don't support him or whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Let her believe what she wants." Then we walked into Harry and Neville.

"Hey guys!" We said.

They waved. We sat and talked with them for a while. Mostly Harry, Neville was looking at plants. Just then Hermione, Ron and Ginny walked up. The three of us stood up.

"I'm out of here." I said walking past Hermione. Hannah hesitated and followed me.

"What's your deal Iz? You can't even stand in the same spot with her?" Hannah asked when everyone was out of earshot. I shook my head.

"No way. She's being so not hermione right now." Hannah looked at me.

"What?" We both laughed.

"No idea. But you get what I'm saying." We ended up running into the twins and hanging out with them untill dinner.

After dinner, as I was getting ready to leave Hermione came up to me.

"If you're going to bitch at me, I would advice you leave. I don't want to hear it." I said before she even got a chance to open her mouth.

"I'm not. I just don't know why you're not talking to me." I turned and faced her.

"Hermione. You think that I don't trust one of my best friends! You always yell at me for specking my mind."

"Only because I know it hurts the person." She said quickly.

"So it's okay to lie to them just to make them feel okay?" She nodded

"Sometimes yes." I shook my head.

"Getting lied to isn't the answer. Lies are more hurtful then the truth. And you know what? I told Harry, exactly what I told you and he agreed with me!"

Hermione hung her head. "I'm sorry Izzy. Your right, I shouldn't have blamed you. I just, I got scared I didn't think this could happen. I'm scared."

I gave a small smile. "I'm scared too. Everyone's scared. I guess the best thing to do is to be there for Harry." She nodded slowly.

The next morning I was in a worse mood then yesterday. I walked into the great hall to see people wearing badges that said 'Potter Stinks' I glared coldly at everyone. I had two cups of coffee this morning. I met up with Hannah and Hermione.

"This is so rude!" Hermione said.

"The next person that walks by with one, i'm gunna rip it off, or punch them!" I said watching the people.

Some Hufflepuff girl walked by.

"Hey you!" I called after her. She turned slowly and looked at me.

"Don't you have any damn manners!"? I said ripping off the badge. She glared wide-eyed and walked off.

"Damn whore." I said walking back over to Hermione and Hannah. They looked shocked.

It wasn't untill Transfiguration that I got in any serious trouble. In the middle of class I heard Malfoy sneering and making comments about the badges and Harry.

When McGonagalls back was turned I jumped out of my seat. I pushed him off his chair and punched him a couple of times in the stomach. "Shut your mouth Draco!"

I ripped the badge off, and some of his robe.

"Miss. Parker! Get off of him right now!" McGonagall said. I got off Draco. He stood up, laughed and said

"Potter Lover." I turned around and punched him square in the face.

"Miss. Parker! Detention and twenty points taken!" I looked at her.

"What we're you thinking?" She asked. "Yes. Please taken him down to the hospital wing."

"I don't see you teachers doing a damn thing about the badges!" I snapped at her.

"Dumboldors office now." I glared back at her and walked out of the room, ripping off one more person's badge. I marched up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard Dumboldor call.

I walked in and took a seat. "Can I get you anything?"

"Yeah. Coffee would be nice." After he'd gotten me a drink he asked what happened.

"I attacked Draco and yelled at McGonagall." He nodded.

"How can you let people wear those Badges? It's so mean! I know mean, but I wouldn't go that far!"

"I understand you stick up for you friend, but we can't stop them. I'm very sorry. I would have by now."

I didn't like what I was hearing, but I trusted dumboldor, a little so I just nodded.

"I'll let you finish your coffee, but then you'll be off to class."

After the coffee I walked back to McGonagalls class and got my detention slip from her. Harry walked up to me after class.

"Thanks Iz." I gave him a half smile. Then walked away. I didn't talk to anyone the rest of the day. I stopped ripping off badges. After dinner I walked off to my detention with McGonagall.

I finished all my homework. McGonagall walked up to me.

"Isabella? I understand why you got mad today. Just please, don't attack a student in the middle of class. That's the only reason you're here."

I nodded. "I just hate how everyone's got to be against Harry. Its not like he wants this to happen." She smiled a little and nodded.


	6. First Task

**So i hope you enjoyy this chap...not much else i guess. **

**A//N:** I only own Izzy,Hannah and anyone you know know

* * *

What I like about you

A Harry Potter GoF story

**Chapter 6**

**First Task**

Today was the first task. I got up and pulled on a pair a jeans and a hoodie. I ran out of the common room as I pulled my hair up. Hannah, Ron, Hermione and I walked out to the stands together. The twins walked around getting bets from everyone.

"I can't believe they're aloud to do that." Hannah said watching them. I laughed and shook my head. When Hermione left to find Harry I looked at Ron.

"So whats got you all moody?"

He looked at me. Ron and I had a hard time getting along, because I was a Slytherin. I tried to be nice to him as much as possible. He didn't answer me.

"Oh that's right. I'm a Slytherin. So I _must_ be evil!" I looked down on the rocks below us. I saw Hannah glace at Ron then me. I'm not an emotional person, but for some reason I just wanted to cry.

By the time Hermione came back the task was about to begin. Everyone screamed when the Dragons blew fire or attacked the players. Then it was Harry's turn.

"COME ON HARRY!" Hannah and I cried. He was walking towards the egg when the Dragon attacked him. I screamed.

"Your wand Harry! Use your wand!" Herimone called. Harry summoned his broom. He ran around dodging the dragon as much as he could.

His fire bolt made it to him right before the dragon got him. Everyone thought he was going to make it. Just then the chain holding the dragon broke.

"Oh Shit!" I exclaimed. Hannah's hands covered her mouth and she was shaking her head. Just then Harry flew under the tent that was over the teachers and so did the dragon.

"WAY TO GO DRAGON!" we heard the twins call. I laughed.

We couldn't see where they went after that. A couple times we heard the dragon cry, then there was silence. Everyone was whispering to one another.

"Please let him be okay." Hannah mumbled.

"That dragon's a beast!" I said. From that moment on almost everyone thought we had lost him. Just then we saw him come over a mountainside.

"YAY!" We cried.

Harry had done it. He won his first triwizard tordament.

"Congrats Harry!" I said giving him a hug after the task.

"Thanks guys." He beamed.

"It's time to celebrate!" The twins said. Everyone walked with Harry.

"You coming Iz?" George asked me.

"Yeah. Come on Iz. Hannah." Fred said. I shook my head

"Nah. It's okay. Thanks anyway." George looked at me with concern. Then he walked off with Fred. Hannah came up to me.

"Everything okay?" I shrugged.

As I walked into the school I spotted Ron.

"Hey. What's your deal?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Go away." I pulled him aside.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked him.

"Because one minute your being our friends, and the next your on their side!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I snapped

"You're just pretending to be our friends because Hannah's our friend, and she's your sister. Just doing all this because of her! When really, over the summer, you were seeing Malfoy. You two been planning your lives together? Plan to join you-know-who?"

I looked at him. Anger growing inside me.

"I was with Hannah all summer! You can ask her! I was never off seeing Draco and I'm defiantly not joining you-know-who! I don't even like Draco!"

"Oh really now? That's not what I've been hearing. I hear you fancy him." Tears gathered in my eyes.

"I DON'T LIKE DRACO BECAUSE I LIKE GEORGE!" I covered my mouth with my hand. Before Ron could respond I ran. I couldn't believe one of my deepest secrets just slipped to the one person I was hoping would be the last to find out.

The next day I didn't talk to anyone. I tried to avoid them.

"Isabella what's gotten into you?" Hannah asked. When she and Hermione spotted me in the library.

"Why won't you talk to us?" Hermione asked sitting down next to me. Then Ron and Harry walked up to us.

"Hey. What's going on?" Harry asked. I looked up just as Ron was giving me a cold look.

I glared back and walked out of the library rather fast.

"Isabella!" I heard Hannah call. I only walked faster. My arms raped strongly around my books and my head down. Since I wasn't paying any attention I walked right into someone. Next thing I knew I was on the ground.

"Iz I'm so sorry!" a voice said helping me up. I opened my eyes to see George standing not even a foot away from me.

"George. Fred. I'm sorry. It's just been a really bad day."

"Looked like you were having a bad one yesterday too." He stated. I nodded.

"Yeah. Really bad." He looked concerned.

"Why? Want to talk?" He asked. I laughed

"You want to be seen with me?" Fred and George exchanged looks.

"Why wouldn't we?" Fred asked.

"We're friends right?" George asked. I shrugged.

"Walk and talk." Fred said as George put an arm around me, to get me walking.

"I've been thinking about dropping out of Hogwarts."

"Why?" they both asked. I shrugged once again.

"I'm a Slytherin and all my friends aren't. I can't make a friend in my own house to save my life. One of my so called friends now hates me because of a rumor." I sighed. The boys looked at each other.

"Personally. We don't know why you were put in Slytherin." Said Fred.

"You make friends in Gryffindor more then Slytherin. What's this rumor?" George asked.

"I fancy Draco, and we were seeing each other over the summer and I plan to join you-know-who." I said as we walked out of the castle. We sat on a bench in the courtyard.

"Who told you this?" Fred asked.

"Ron." I mumbled.

"That's because Malfoy told Ron that. Malfoy never told anyone else, because he knew it would get to Ron more. Since Ron was already mad at Harry, at the time." Fred added.

"If it makes you feel better. We believe you." George said with a smile. I smiled back at him. He was so cute. I was also mad jealous of his hair, it always fell so perfectly.

"Just one thing" Fred said breaking my trace.

"Do you _really_ fancy Malfoy?" The boys were watching me as though my answer would cure world hunger. I pretended to gag myself.

"No way! I like someone else." The boys clicked from sensitive to teasing.

"Ohhh. Isabella Parker fancies someone!" they teased.

"Yeah and He's not in my house." I stated.

"Ohhhh. Rebel!" Fred said. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on. Lets go." As Fred walked ahead George stopped me.

"Did we cheer you up?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Great!" Then we caught up with Fred and walked back into the castle.


	7. The Yule Ball

**Hey! Sorry this chap is sooo long. The next one's going to be a long one too! So I hope you enjoy and i'll post the next chap when i get it writtien. k..thanks**

**A/N;** I only own Izzy and Hannah

* * *

What I like about you

A Harry Potter GoF story

**Chapter 7**

**Yule Ball**

After class Marie and I walked back to the common room. "What the bloody hell?" The common room was empty and Snape was standing in the middle.

"Please you books in your dorms and meet back here." He said to everyone that came in. Marie and I walked up.

"What do you thinks going on?" she asked. I shrugged. By the time we made it down, everyone was there.

"Okay, well this year since Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard tournaments, we also will be hosting the Yule Ball."

"You mean like a dance?" Pansy asked.

"Yes. A dance." Snape said. Pansy and her friends started whispering amungst themselves. I rolled my eyes. Marie smiled.

"Sounds like fun." She said. I shrugged.

"Probably because you already have a date." She giggled.

"The first dance is a waltz."

"A what?" I blurted out.

"A waltz Miss. Parker." I looked over and raised my eyebrows at Marie. She nodded.

"Now lets partner up and practice." Everyone rolled their eyes. Marie partnered up with Logan, of course and Malfoy asked me. I rolled my eyes and danced with him anyway.

"So what's this I hear you told Ron a lie?" I asked him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me blushing a little.

"Draco. I don't like liars." I said in a sexy voice.

"I'm sorry Izzy. I just didn't want Ron to have you." Draco said. I looked at him in his cold dark eyes.

"Ron wasn't going to have me! We're just friends. Why'd you say it though?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Cause I knew some day it'd be true." I stopped dancing with him.

"No. It's not. I'm not joining the dark side and I don't fancy you, nor will I ever." Then I left him standing there, shocked and pale. Marie followed me up to the dorms.

"What was up with that?" She asked me.

"Draco told one of my friends that I was going to become a death eater and marry him."

She laughed. "There is no possible way anyone could believe that! You're the most Gryffindor, Slytherin here! You'll never fancy him, and you defiantly won't follow you-know-who." I smiled at her.

"At least you understand." She sat down next to me.

"I understand, because I wouldn't either. As I see it, you don't get many benefits from him."

I nodded. "Everyone thinks that just because we're in this house, we're going to follow him." She nodded.

"We're only in it cause of family, being pure-bloods." Now I realized why Maire was my friend. She understood me, in ways my other friends couldn't. Not even Hannah.

"You know something Marie. I even think my sister thinks I'm going to be on the dark side."

"Really?" Marie asked. I nodded

"I mean, she knows I won't but I think it just scares her, cause as much as she's my twin, she can't read my mind." Marie and I sat up the rest of the night talking. I even told her my little crush on George.

"Why do they all have to travel in packs?" I over heard Ron ask Harry. I tapped Hannah on the shoulder and nodded towards the boys.

"Hi boys!" We said walking up behind them.

"Find dates yet?" I asked. The boys shook their heads.

"Come on Izzy." Hannah started.

"We'll be just like them." I smiled.

"Yeah. All the guys will think we got snagged already!" The boys looked at us. We laughed and walked away.

As we were heading out I heard "Psst!" I looked around then saw George. He motioned me over.

"Catch up with you later." I said to Hannah before walking over to him.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked walking up to him.

"Can we talk?" I nodded. He took my head and led me down the hall.

"So, uh. I heard you like me." I stopped.

"Who told you that?"

He laughed. "No one. I was just guessing." I sighed. Shit, now he knew. He stopped and faced me.

"Would you go to the ball with me?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Of Course." He smiled too and took my hand again.

"You know something Iz. Your not as rough as you make yourself out to be."

I laughed too. "Oh yeah? Well George Weasley. Your not so much of a jokester when your not with your other half." He laughed as well. Then we headed to the great hall for a study hall. I sat next to Hannah. I kept passing glances to George.

"What's this?" She asked me. We tried reading a passage out of her book. Just as we were reading it something hit her in the head.

She looked over at the twins.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" he asked her in a hushed voice, making odd movements. Hannah smiled and nodded. I turned her face towards me.

"Hello. Class work. Boys later." I said. She looked back at Fred and smiled. I rolled my eyes.

We left the Great hall with Hermione. "So you two have dates yet?" She asked us. We nodded.

"Fred just asked me." Hannah said.

"Do you?" She asked Hermione.

"Ron just tried to ask me out. But I already have someone." Then they both looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you have a date?" They asked.

"Believe it or not. I do!" The both looked shocked

"Who?" They asked together. I smiled

"If Hermione's not telling. Neither am I."

"IZZY!" I heard Marie yell. "TIME FOR THE BALL!" I sat up. I had desided to take a nap earlier today.

"Come on you have an hour to get ready!" She said. I climbed out of my bed and grabed my dress. I pulled it on. It was a strapless black dress, except for a 1inch thick white strip. It made me think of the muggle movie vilen Corolla Deville.

"Wow Izzy. You look amazing." Marie said walking back into the dorm.

"You too!" I said looking at her dress. She too wore a tube top dress only hers was red and had a black ribbon around the waist.

"Hurry up!" she said sounding overly excited.

"What's the rush?" I asked. She just smiled at me. Logan met us in the common room.

"Close your eyes!" she said. I looked at her like she was crazy, but then closed my eyes.

"Okay. Open!" I heard Logan say. I opened my eyes and saw George standing there.

"You look amazing." He smiled.

"You too." Then we walked with are arms linked to the great hall.

"Hold on." He said before we entered. Then he placed a heart necklace around my neck and gave me a soft kiss.

"Isabella Parker! You look fantastic!" I heard Hannah say behind me.

"I'm getting that a lot. Thanks you look brilliant too!" Hannah was in a white speggitti strap dress that was ruffled at the bottom.

"Come on. Lets go in." Fred said. We stood watching the champions enter.

"OhMy! Look at Hermione!" Hannah said. She was in a very cute pink ruffly dress.

"Her dates Viktor Krum!" I said. "I knew he fancied her."

Then it was time for the dance. The Champions had to dance first then everyone could join in. After a while George and I joined in.

"Iz?" he whispered. "Instead of just one date. Will you be my girlfriend?" I looked up and him and smiled.

"Yes." He kissed me softly.

Just then Flitwick got up on stage and said

"Ladies and Gentlemen. May I have your attention please? For the first time playing live, here at hogwarts please welcome the band that needs no introduction!" Everyone started cheering as the lead singer of the Weird Sisters came on stage.

"Alright Hogwarts! Are you ready for some real music!"

Hannah and I jumped up and down screaming.

"THE WEIRD SISTERS!" As they began to sing their famous song called Do the Hippogriff. We danced and sang along with them. Fred, Hannah, George and myself were only of the last couples to leave. I laid my head against George's chest.

"I had a fantastic night with you." I said.

"Me too." He said lightly. Finally the teachers told us we had to get out, since tomorrow the bus came to send us home for Christmas.

"I'll miss you." George said. I smiled.

"I'll come to the burrow as soon as I can. Don't worry." I said to him. I didn't want to go to my dorm. I just wanted to be with him. Mushy I know, but I really liked him.

He walked me to the dungeons.

"I'll see you in the morning." He said. Then he kissed me, a little snogging. He watched me walk in. I headed up to my dorm.

"Wow. Late night?" Marie asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah. Well got to get sleep for tomorrow." She nodded and we got ready for bed.


	8. Christmas

**Heyyy Everyone!! First off, a very special HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! To Rupert Grint. Second off, sorry this chapter is mad long, and i don't care how many commets i get saying that there's no real christmas part, its my story so deal. k thanks **

**A/N:** I only own Izzy,Hannah,Mark,Darcy and Drew.

* * *

What I like about you

A Harry Potter GoF story

**Chapter 8**

**Christmas**

Hannah and I sat in our own capartment with Fred, George and Lee Jordan.

"I'll talk to dad and tell you any new info I find out." I told Hannah. She nodded.

"I'll call you when I get to the burrow." She added.

"And I'll write." George said without looking up from the plans they were looking at.

"Good luck with Darcy." Hannah said. I nodded.

"Yeah. She'll probably have the baby sometime while I'm there, glorious."

When we arrived at Kings Crossing I saw my father waiting for me. After I said good-bye to George I walked up to him.

"Hi dad." I said.

"Hey Isabella. Hey Hannah!" He said giving us hugs.

"How was school?" he asked.

"Good." We both said. Then our mother walked up to us.

"Hello Mark. Hello girls." She said with a smile.

"Hi Kathleen." He said. After saying good-bye to my mother and my sister I walked off with my dad.

"How's Millie been holding up?" He asked me. He bought me Millie when we first found out I was going to Hogwarts.

"She's been okay." He smiled down on me.

"She's going to be doing a lot of traveling this holiday huh?" I looked up at him, confused. He laughed.

"I was young and in love once too. I saw you with that boy. You'll write to him."

He put his arm around me. I looked up at him. He had short messy black hair like me and the same green eyes that Hannah had. I told myself that no matter what I found out during this holiday, I'd still love him, after all, he is my father and taught me everything.

"Mark Parker?" a voice said behind us. We turned around.

"Lucis Malfoy! Its been to long." My father said shaking his hand.

"Izzy." A small cold voice behind him said.

"Draco." I said back.

"It's great to see you two are in the same house." My father said.

"Though it was destined." Mr. Malfoy nodded.

"Well Lucis. Have a good holiday. We must be heading off!" my father said.

"See you again. Soon." Mr. Malfoy said nodded to him and me.

"So do you and Draco get along?" My father asked me when we got in the car. I shook my head.

"Nope. He hates all my friends." My father sighed and nodded.

"Daddy. Your not mad that my friends aren't Slytherins, are you?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything for a moment then said.

"No Hun, of course not. I had friends that weren't in Slytherin. I fell in love with your mother, and she was a Ravenclaw. Its just who you can get along with." I smiled at him. Then I turned on the radio and placed my sunglasses over my eyes. After a moment my father asked.

"That boy you were with, he looks familiar. Do I know him?" I shrugged.

"Maybe. His family is pure-blood."

"Are they Slytherins?" He asked. I lifted my sunglasses up and said

"No. They're Gryffindors." I hung my head. He glanced my way.

"His names George Weasley." My father nodded.

"Oh yes. The Weasleys. I know them. Your mother knew Molly. Auther and I had our differences." I looked up at him.

"Dad. I hope you're not mad that I'm not everything I'm supposed to be. Its just I don't want to be a Slytherin. I'm not like them."

He nodded. "I know kiddo. We'll talk later, when Darcy goes to her mothers."

He kissed my forehead. I wrote a quick letter to George asking to keep Millie for me, since Darcy doesn't know my father and I are wizards. Then I let her go. Darcy thinks that I go to a privet school every year. She as no idea that I'm a witch or that my father used to go to Hogwarts and is a wizard. So when she's not around, we use magic all the time.

"Oh Isabella!" Darcy said giving me a hug when I walked into the house.

"Hi Darc." I said. I wasn't really fond of her, but what could I do?

"Hey Iz!" I hear my stepbrother say.

"Drew! What's up?" Drew was the best thing that came out of my father dating Darcy. Drew had short brown hair and brown eyes. He basically sat around all day on the computer or on his game set, unless he was at school.

Drew also knew that I was a witch. One summer when Darcy and I got in a row, I sat in his room and we just talked about it. He loved the idea of it.

"You share a room with me now." He said helping me bring my stuff in. Drew had the second biggest room in the house, next to the master bedroom. We fit a twin bed, a futon, desk and two dressers in it, with room to walk around.

"That's alright. I just wish someone would have told me." I said laying on the futon.

"I wanted to, but Mark wouldn't let me cause Darcy never let us out of her sight. It blows!" I laughed.

"So anything new at your place?" He asked. I nodded and started to explain the Triwizard Tournament.

"The first task was Dragons! Can you imagine? There amazing animals."

Drew was amazed. We sat in our room talking some more about Hogwarts and his school.

"Isabella! Andrew! Dinner." Darcy called. As we all sat around talking.

"So Isabella. Has a boyfriend." My father said. He would find any reason for Darcy and me to talk and he knew Darcy loved juicy love gossip.

"Oh that's just wonderful! What's his name?" she asked.

"George." I told her. The rest of the night she kept asking me questions about him.

After dinner Drew and I rushed off to our room to play on his game set.

"Millies here." He said when we heard tapping on the window.

"Shh!" I said when I let her in. She had a letter from George. I read it smiled and wrote back.

"Hurry up!" Drew nagged. After sending Millie off again we started the game up.

The next morning, right after I got out of the shower Darcy was waiting for me.

"Isabella. Can you please get the paper for me?" she asked.

"Have dad get it." I snapped pouring coffee.

"He got a urgent call. So he's at work. I can't do it cause I'm pregnant!" I looked at her.

"I just got out of the shower. I have wet hair." Then I slammed the door behind me. As I walked down our long drive way my cell rang.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Hannah asked.

"Walking down our drive-way, in the snow, with wet hair to get the damn paper for prego." I snapped.

"You're gunna get sick." Hannah said.

"If I do, its not my fucking fault. Bitch made me." I said picking up the paper.

"I didn't have time to put a coat on! She _needs_ her paper. Ugh!"

Hannah and I talked some more. She said she call on Christmas. I walked into the house.

"Paper." I said handing it to her.

"Oh thank you deary." She said rubbing her stomach.

"Whatever." I walked into the kitchen to look for something to eat. Drew walked in.

"Anything good?" He had been up a good 3 hours before me.

"Nope." I said. "Go figure." He laughed.

Later that night I was bundled up in a hoodie, sweat pants and a blanket.

"Izzy. Are you okay?" My father asked me. I shook my head.

"I feel horrible." I said. "How'd you get so sick?" He asked.

"Because mum made her get the paper this morning when she had wet hair." Drew said while his game was loading.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"Coffee or tea." I said.

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and I wasn't aloud out of the room because Darcy was scared if I were around, she would get sick and loose the baby.

"Dad! This isn't fair. I have every right to be with the family on Christmas Eve and Christmas! Maybe she should be locked up in her own damn room that way nothing can get her and the fucking child!"

"Yeah Mark. If Izzy can't come out, I'm not either and you can tell my mum that." Drew said before closing the door my father.

"Thanks mate. You didn't have to." He smiled.

"It's okay. I want to. My mums being a real bitch lately all because she's pregnant. We'll have Christmas in here. Oh, by the way you got a letter while you where sleeping earlier." He said pulling an envelope out of the desk.

It was from George.

_Hey Iz,_

_I hope you're having a good holiday. I miss you so much. _

_Please tell me you are coming after Christmas, I can't wait till school. _

_Tell your stepbrother I said hi. I'll be sending your gift when you send me Millie again. _

_Love,_

_G.W._

I smiled and wrote back. Sadly, he wasn't going to like what I was going to tell him. First I got up and rummages though my of the desk. I pulled out a book about Muggle pranks. It wasn't the best gift, but it was all I could get last minute. Then I wrote back to him.

_Hey George,_

_I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be able to come to the burrow. I've got a nasty flu sickness. It blows. I really hope you like your gift. It's nothing major, but yeah. I miss you so much. See you at school_

_Love,_

_Iz._

I wrapped up the gift and send it, and the letter off with Millie. Just then my father came in and said that Darcy came to her senses and I was aloud to join. Meaning, he stood up for me. Tomorrow night Darcy was leaving to go to her mothers, so I figured I'd talk to my father then. All though dinner Drew and Darcy argued about weather or not Drew was going with Darcy.

"Mum. It's so boring out there! All I do is sit there and listen to her talk or yell at me for not having a life." Drew stated.

I laughed. After dinner we got to open just one gift. Drew opened the one from his mother, and I opened one from my father. Drew got a new game and I got another Irish Quidditch jersey. I had almost the whole team.

Before I went to bed my father came in to talk to me.

"Drew. Can I have a minute with Izzy?" He asked. When Drew left I placed my book down. He sat on Drew's bed across from me.

"Izzy, I don't want you going back to school untill you're well." He said.

"What? No! I have to go!"

"Izzy. You've been sick for more then a week. Untill I know what it is," he started.

"Dad! Madme Pumfrey can cure me! Please. I'm already not going to the burrow because of it. I don't want to miss school. I want to see my friends!" I said giving him the look I would give him when I was a child that always got me what I wanted.

"Fine. I'll take to first thing, no riding the bus though." He said standing up.

"Thank you daddy!" I cheered giving him a hug.

When he left I placed my book on the floor and curled up in my bed. I missed my friends so much; I longed to go back to school.

"Happy Christmas Izzy!" Drew said when I rolled over the next morning. He was already up playing the new game his mother got him.

"Millie came back. You have a shit load of gifts." He said nodding to the floor. I leaned over and saw six gifts sitting there.

"Don't tell Darcy what any of these are, just in case." I said sitting up and grabbing the first one.

It was a sweater with an I on it.

"This is from Mrs. Weasley. George must have told her I was sick." I laughed as I read a card that said Get Well.

I decided to wear that over my Jersey today. The next one was from my mother it was a set of earrings and money. Hermione got me a planner, which I tossed on my desk. Harry got me a book on the Irish team and Ron got me the picture book.

All I got from Hannah explaining that she'd send me my gift when she got to the Weasleys. There was one left. It was from George. I opened up and sitting there, holding a rose was a light blue teddy bear. I placed the rose next to me on the desk and hugged the bear. Along with it was a letter.

"Did he like your gift?" Drew asked watching the pictures in the Quiddtch book Ron gave me.

"Yeah."

After opening all the other gifts from my father and Darcy I took a shower while dad helped Darcy with lunch. I pulled on a pair of jeans and the sweater Mrs. Weasley made for me. Then Drew came in.

"Hey. Can I tell you something?" I nodded. "The reason Mums going away this holiday, is because she's going house shopping with my dad."

"What?" I wasn't getting was he was saying.

"The baby my mums carrying isn't your dads. My mom's been getting back together with my dad. Your father wouldn't tell you, so I decided too. By the time you go back to school, we'll be gone."

I hung my head.

"Oh Drew. I'm going to miss you." I said giving him a hug.

"Mark said I could come around whenever this summer cause you and Hannah will be here." I smiled and nodded.

"I'll be here a lot once this baby's born." He said jokingly.

"Yeah. My dad could use the company." I laughed.

By dinner time Darcy was gone. I finally decided to go find my dad and talk to him the best I could. I found him sitting in his study.

"Hey Dad. Drew told me about Darcy." I said. He looked up at me.

"Izzy. You know grandfather wouldn't like it." I looked at my father and then said

"Can you tell me about your childhood? What happened between you and Mum?"

He agreed and started to explain.

"As you know I was placed in Slytherin. Our whole family was in that house. My best friend was Malfoy. I fell in love with your mother the first time I saw her. We secretly were seeing each other because our friends didn't like the idea of us being together. The day I told your grandfather about her, was the day we were going to get married. He hasn't talked to me since. My mother has talked to be a couple times and the last time I saw them was when we moved to this house. "

"Why'd you leave mum then? If you loved her so much?" I asked him. He sighed,

"Honestly I don't know. We were in this huge row and she told me to get out. So I did. We got together about a week later to make finalizations. Mostly it was because we rushed things and were just to different."

"They why not go back to her? You love her dad. I know it. I'm sure she'll love you too. " I started.

"It's not that easy Izzy." He said. I looked at him and said,

"Think about it. For me and Hannah." He smiled and nodded.

"Oh and one last thing." I said. "Were you ever a death eater?"

My father shook his head. "No. I could have been, but I choose not to because of your mother and then because of you two. I knew how painful I was going to be for your mother. I changed a lot for her." He said. He's eyes said he missed her. I gave him a hug.

"I love you daddy. Think about what I said. She loves you too."

I walked into my room. Drew was watching T.v. I climbed into bed and the next thing I knew I was a sleep. The next morning I woke to my phone ringing.

"Hello." I said sleepy.

"Izzy. It's Hannah!" She said in a cheery voice.

"I have your christmas present here, so i'm going to send it to you okay?"

"Yupp." I said. I don't know why she called to tell me that. Then someone else came on the phone.

"Hey Iz." I sat up.

"George!" I heard him laugh.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked.

"Not really. I suppose I'm getting a little better." I talked to him for a couple minutes untill he had to go. After I hung up I went in and took a shower.

"Izzy. Hurry up! Something's here for you." I heard Drew say.

I dragged my sleepy self out of the shower and got ready. I pulled on a pair of jeans, a long sleeve shit and my Jersey over top of it. I walked into my room and saw Millie there. She was holding a picture. It was of my friends. I smiled.

In the picture were Fred, George and Ron in the back. Hermione, Harry, Hannah and Ginny on front of them. Tears formed in my eyes. I missed my friends so much, and was kind of jealous that they were together. Just then hands covered my eyes and I was in darkness. I freed myself and turned to see,

"GEORGE!" I threw my arms around him. "What are doing here?" I asked him.

"Hannah." He said. Then Hannah and Fred walked into my room. I gave them each hugs.

"I couldn't go all holiday without seeing my sister, dad and almost step-brother." She said smiling.

"He's not so step anymore." I said and explained to her what our father had told me.

"Slut." Hannah mumbled. I nodded.

"Han I have an idea. I'll need your help though."

She gave me a look. "I want to get dad and mum together." I said. She shook her head.

"To risky." I threw my hands in the air.

"Hannah! Think about it! No more split holidays, no new family. Please Hannah!" I dropped to my knees.

"Come on Hannah." She thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah. I guess."

I smiled.

"Well start working on it soon." We spent the rest of the day hanging out. Before they left I told them about how my father was taking me straight to the hospital wing, so I wouldn't be on the bus.

"I'll meet you in the hospital." George said.

"No you won't. I'll come find you when i'm better." Then they left.

The rest of the holiday I carried the teddy bear that George got me, which we named Edgy don't ask why, in my hand like I was two years old again.


	9. 2nd Task

**Weee! Finallyy another chapter! I hope you guys like it. I'm hopfully going to get started writting the next one tonight . Also, when im finnished with this story, keep watch fer the sequal I'm getting ready to write. So yeah, more laterrr. K thanks **

**A/n; I only own Izzy and Hannah**

* * *

What I like about you

A Harry Potter GoF story

**Chapter 9**

**2****nd**** Task**

"Alright Miss. Parker, you may return to your dorm now. I'm sure your fine." Pumpfy said to me. I nodded and walked off. Tomorrow was the 2nd task and I wanted to spend all of today with George. At least as much as I could. I ran around the school looking for George. I ran into a couple of the pretty girls from the other school, but I knew they wouldn't know where he was.

"Neville!" I called out. "Nev, have you seen George or Hannah?" I asked him trying to catch my breath.

"Hannah's in the library I believe." He said opening the door for me.

"Thanks so much." I said walking in. I looked everywhere for her. I finally found her, and the twins sitting in the very back of the library. I walked up behind George and wrapped my arms around him.

"Gotcha!"

He jumped.

"Iz! My god!" He said. Hannah and Fred laughed. I sat down on his lap.

"All better!" I said in a little kiddish voice. He laughed and gave me a kiss.

"Come on. Lets get outta here." I whispered in his ear. He smiled and nodded. We said good-bye to Hannah and Fred. Then walked out.

After walking for a while I decided to get serious with this kid. After all, our relationship wasn't just for shits and giggles.

"George?" I started. "Why do you like me?" He gave me a side-glance.

"What I like about you is that you're actually a softy." He said sitting on the grass under a tree. We were both wrapped up in the sweaters his mother made us, and a coat. After all, it was January.

"No I'm serious!" I said laying my head on his chest.

"I like how you kiss me, and how you always find a way to make me laugh." I said. He kissed the top of my head.

" I like how comfortable around you." I smiled. He kept going.

" How you whisper in my ear," I playfully slapped his arm.

"I like you hold me like I'm only yours. No one else matters." I said

He looked at me. "Can I tell you something?" I looked at him confused.

"What I like about you, is how easily I've fallen in love with you." I couldn't stop the smile coming to my face. George Weasley was in love, with me.

"I couldn't be more in love with you." I said back. Then leaned in for a kiss. We ended up snogging for a good bit of time, untill Hannah and Fred showed up.

"Bloody Hell you two are horrible!" Hannah laughed. I blushed a litter.

"What are you two doing here?" I snapped at her.

"Looking for you guys. We though you got lost!" Hannah said back.

"Yeah. Lost in each other." Fred said laughing. Hannah hit him in the gut to make him stop.

"Fred it's not funny anymore. Stop." But he couldn't

"Oh shut up! Like you two haven't ever snogged. Get over it, you're so immature!" I said walking past him with George behind me. The four of us walked up to the great hall for some dinner. After I ate I looked for Harry.

"Hey mate. Everything alright?" I asked him. He nodded, very slowly.

"Right. Well Good luck, in case I don't see you in the morning." He nodded again. I gave George a quick kiss and walked off to the dorms.

"Come on!" Hannah said pulling me out to the docks. "I want to catch up with Harry before he goes!"

I finally finished pulling my hat over top of my low pigtails and ran next to her. In the distance we heard voices calling

"Bets!" We laughed together. As we got closer we heard more of what they were saying.

"Bets! Place your bets. Three gents one lady."

"Hey boys!" Hannah cried. We ran up to them.

"Quick kiss, we've got to find Harry." I said. Then we ran off to find him. "I don't see Ron's hair!" Hannah called. Then I spotted him with Neville.

"HARRY!" I called. We ran up to him. The four of us got a boat.

"Where Ron and Hermione?" I asked. He shrugged. Hannah gave me a look of shock and confusion.

"Okay. Good Luck Harry!" We called after he got off the boat. Hannah and I stood waiting for Fred and George. We stood together and watched the task. Once the cannon exploded the champions were out. We watched the water to see if, for some reason we could see them. Just then Harry did a flip out of the water and dived back in. For the next hour we stood there. Waiting, hoping no one was going to die.

I fell asleep with George's arms around me.

"Iz. Babe, get up! An hours almost up." George said. I opened my eyes.

"Fluers got out. She got attacked or whatever and didn't get her sister." Hannah said. I leaned over and sure enough I saw her standing wrapped in a blanket. Just then Cedric came up with Cho followed a couple minutes later by Viktor and Hermione.

"Well at least we know where Hermione went." I said.

"That means Harry has to save Ron!" Hannah started. "Where is he?"

She mumbled. Everyone watched the water with intensity. All of a sudden Ron and Fluers sister came out of the water.

"Well there they are, were the bloody hell is Harry!" Hannah snapped. Fred gave her a jealous look, but she was watching the water.

Harry shot out of the water and landed on the deck. Everyone cheered.

"Thank god he's alright." Hannah sighed.

Fred shoved his hands in his pockets as we walked down to congratulate him. Harry won second place, since he rescued Ron and Fluer's sister. Harry, Hermione and Ron got the boat in front of Fred, George, Hannah and myself.

"Fred. What's wrong?" Hannah asked looking at him. He shook his head.

"Nothing." Fred and Hannah had been dating ever since the Yule ball too. George and I looked at each other.

"I'll tell her, if you talk to him." He whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"We'll meet you at Hagrids, Harry!" Ron called out as Harry talked with Mr. Crouch.

"Fred. Can we talk?" I asked him. He nodded. "So, your mad at Hannah huh?"

He looked at me, but nodded again. I didn't say anything because I knew he would talk in a minute. That's the difference between Fred and George. Georges is a more lets talk about it, understanding guy and Fred's more I'm going to scream and yell untill I feel better, then we'll talk.

"She acts like Harry's amazing! I mean don't get me wrong, I like Harry, but she makes it seem like she likes him and not me!" Fred started.

"Don't tell me. Tell her. Just know that I know she don't have feelings for him." I said before Fred could go on. He nodded slowly. Then we headed up to meet with George and Hannah.

"We're going to go to Hagrids okay?" I asked them. They nodded. So we headed up to spend time with our friends. We walked through the forest talking and laughing.


	10. Shocking News

**Heyyyy Everyyyone. I hope you lyk this chap! I loved writting it! k thanks**

* * *

What I like about you

A Harry Potter GoF story

**Chapter 10**

**Shocking News**

"Well meet you back in the common room, Harry." Hermione said.

Harry nodded and walked up the moving stairs to Dumboldors office. Hannah and I walked around for a while.

"So you and George getting pretty serious?" She asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. I guess." She laughed.

"What about you and Fred?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Yeah. I suppose. I just wish he wouldn't yell so much sometimes. I guess that's his way of dealing with life." I nodded.

"That's what George told me. He said that Fred's pretty verbal." She nodded too. As it started to rain, we headed back to our own common rooms.

The next day Harry, Ron and Hermione gathered me and Hannah to tell us what Harry found out yesterday in Dumboldors office.

"So his son was a death eater!" Hannah gasped.

"Well its pretty obvious then. That means that's who killed him." I said.

Harry shrugged, "We're not to sure. Maybe."

"Honestly Harry, who else would want to kill him? Cept maybe Fred and George because he said they couldn't enter the tournament, but they wouldn't have killed him, just cause him hell, which they haven't." I stated.

"She kind of as a point Harry." Hermione started. "Who else here would want to kill him? No student is brave enough."

"Snape?" Ron asked. We all shook our heads. "As much as he's always a suspect, he'd have to be on croutch's side because Dumboldor is, even if it's just a game, you have to play it well." Hannah said.

We all agreed that somewhere near the castle, was in fact, a death eater.

The rest of the night I spent with George. We ended up talking and getting personal. We had been together for almost six months now, though it wasn't a long time I felt something with George and things just kind of got carried away.

"So almost two weeks untill the final task." George said. I nodded.

"What are we going to do when school ends?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "You'll come and visit or I will. Either way, I'll see you." I smiled up at him. As we walked Hannah ran up to us.

"Izzy! Guess what, guess what?" She yelled holding a letter. "Mum and Dad are living together again!"

I took the letter and read it over. Sure enough it said they were going to try it out and if it worked, they were going to marry again. As if the day couldn't get any better.

"That's amazing!" I said giving her a hug.

"Since dad's house is a lot! Bigger then mum's apartment, we're moving to his place. All our stuffs already in place. You're getting Drew's old room, and I'm getting the baby's."

Hannah and I spent the rest of the night talking about how things were going to be, while our boys attempted to make new products. The next morning I got up feeling a little sick to my stomach. I didn't think anything of it, since my stomach always gives me problems. The day went on as normal.

The next couple of days my stomach was really getting to me and Hannah told me to go to the hospital wing, to see what was up. I ended up puking my guts out as soon as I got there.

"Well its lucky you got here when you did." The nurse said to me. "Probably have the flu."

I shook my head. "It doesn't feel the same as when I have the flu."

"When I have the flu I get extremely clammy, stuffy, I always have a head ache. Right now its jus my stomach, and it's only between six and like ten-ish." I finished. Madame Pumphy gave me a curious look.

"Miss Tunner, if you could please wait outside, I need to keep an eye on her."

Hannah look scared but agreed and left.

Madame Pumphy tested me for something, ran back to her office and returned a couple minutes later with a concern look on her face.

"Miss. Parker, I have some bad news." She started. "You don't have any sickness. Your Pregnant."

There was silence. I sat there waiting for the news to sink in and when it did I started crying.

Madame Pumphy walked out to get Hannah. Next thing I knew I heard running footsteps and Hannah throw herself on the chair next to my bed, also crying. We sat there together for a good five minutes, before calming down and talking about it.

"What am I goin' to do Han?" I asked her wiping my eyes.

"Well your only choices are to keep it, give it up for adoption or abortion." She listed.

"I'm not going to kill it Hannah! I'm not for that." I snapped.

"I'm sorry. I know." She hung her head.

"How am I going to tell George?" I asked. Scared now more then ever.

"It's his?" Hannah asked.

"Oh course its his! He's the only one I've ever slept with!"

Hannah once again hung her head. "I'm sorry Han, I'm not trying to snap I'm just scared. How could I possibly have a kid at 15? What are mum and dad going think?" I said starting to cry again.

Hannah sat with me comforting me untill I was calm enough to leave.

"Okay. I'm going to be fine. I'm going to keep it." I finally said.

After thinking about it for a while, I realized it wasn't going to be that bad. Madame Pumphy said that I was to come back every two weeks, so that she could keep an eye on me. Hannah and I walked out of the hospital wing to look for our boys.

"Where have you two been?" George said when he saw us walk into the great hall.

"We, uh, need to talk." I said. He looked at me with sad eyes and left with me.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I knew he was thinking that I was going to leave him.

"How much do you love me?" I asked him.

"More then anything, you know that, why?"

My heart was beating so fast and I was shaking.

"Isabella?" He hesitated.

"George." I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Nothing was said for a moment. He looked at me dumbfounded. Then he started pacing in circles with is hands on his head. I stood there with my head hung.

"I have a lot to think about." I heard him say. I looked up to see his back turned to me.

"If you walk away from me now George Weasley, your not the man I thought you were!" I said crossing my arm's crying again.

He turned back and walked up to me.

"Iz, I'm not leaving you. I want this child. I just thought it would come, after we were married, if we lasted that long."

I smiled. "Are you serious?" I asked him. He nodded cupping my face in his hands.

"I just ment, I needed to think about how things were going to be different, and what how to tell my parents."

I nodded. He wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"We'll make it though this." He said kissing me softly.

I smiled up to him and we walked back to the great hall, hand in hand.

We asked Hannah and Fred to be the godparents, and we were going to start thinking about names. We also knew we had to be ready incase something went wrong and we lost the baby, or both of us. At that moment, it was our little secret.

* * *

**Wow. More crazyyy-ness added to Izzy's lifee. First;;Her&Her sister r in diff houses. Second;;All her friends&&boyfriend are in a diff house. Third;; She finds the crazy truth about her dads prego girlfriend Fourth;; She's now prego. **[[ NEVER HAVE SEX CHILDREN...well you can, just uhh yeah be careful??...not that yu'll listen to me. haha** Welp, keep reading to find out what happens!**


	11. Final Task

**R.I.P 3 I hope everyone lyks this chap. Sorry it's short, the next two might be, but thats because im coming to the end && im running out of idea's. k thanks**

A/N;; I only own Izzy and Hannah

* * *

What I like about you

A Harry Potter GoF story

**Chapter 11**

**Final Task**

By the time of the final task a couple more people knew about me being pregnant, which means it was traveling though the school faster now. How people found out we weren't sure, since I wasn't showing yet. Today was the day of the first task. I quickly got out of bed and got dressed, then went to find my friends.

"Ready to go?" Hannah asked me.

I nodded and we walked out to the stadium. The band was play and people were cheering as the champions walked out. Krum and Fleur first followed Cedric and His dad. Harry was last. Dumboldor silenced the band and the crowd.

"It's now time for the final task! Champions gather here." He said.

Then the talked with the champions for a minute.

"At the sound of the," but he was cut off by the shot of the cannon. The champions entered the maze. We were left with an hour of doing nothing, once again.

I stood there and talked to my friends, every now and then placing my hand on my stomach.

"Have you told mum or dad yet?" Hannah asked me.

I shook my head. "The last time I saw Madame Pumpfy she told me she had written to them. Though I haven't gotten a howler yet."

"Mum wouldn't send one." Hannah said.

I laughed, "Don't mean dad wouldn't."

We laughed together.

"Scared?" Hermione asked.

I nodded slowly. "It's going to be a huge change, but I've got you guys to help me."

Everyone smiled. "It's going to be so weird to be a aunt at 16 years old." Hannah said.

"Weird for you!" George said. "I'm the father." Everyone laughed.

"Really though guys." I said looking at them. "I'm grateful that you're here for me."

They all smiled, even Ron who was still kind of cautious around me.

"Will you stay in school?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll probably leave around March, since that's when its due, then I'll be back for my 6th year and hopefully 7th."

"Well you ever need a babysitter, I know my mum would watch it." Ron said with a small laugh. I smiled.

"Thanks. I need to figure out what I'm going to do eventually." George looked at me.

"What about me? I'll be here." He said.

"Well yeah, but what your done with school, your probably going to working somewhere with Fred. So we'll need a babysitter."

Red sparks flew up, and Fleur was out of the task. They only had about 30 minutes left. We talked some more and just sort of waited around. Some of the teachers tried to find ways to keep us entertained, but nothing worked. Just then Harry and Cedric came out of nowhere, and everyone started cheering. Then Fleur screamed. Cedric wasn't moving. It was at that moment, we realized he was dead.

I gasped. Hannah ran to find Cho. We got down to the ground and found Cho crying by Hannah. I turned and started to cry softly as Harry said

"He's back. Voldemorts back!" and Mr. Diggory cried

"No! My Boy." I couldn't watch it any longer. Fred and George escorted Hannah and Myself out. I saw up ahead that Moody was taking Harry away from the scene.

"Harry must of felt horrible! Watching someone die." Hannah said.

I nodded. I couldn't believe he actually died. No student has ever died at Hogwarts. Ginny came close, but Harry saved her. Slowly people were walking behind us. Everyone was crying. Everyone went to their common rooms for the night, thinking about what happened that night and what Harry was saying.

"Do you really think you-know-who's back?" Marie asked me.

I shrugged. "I hope he's not." I thought that if he was, and strong again he'd got after my family because my father wouldn't join him.


	12. The Funeral

**Welp, this is the last chapter! I was going to wait untill my bff posted another chap on her story, but i couldn't just leave everyone hanging! haha. I'm off to camp fer Labor day weekend, so hopfully when i get home i'll have my new story ready to type up and post! I'll take me longer to post that one, cause of school started. So I hope you enjoy and i hope you all have a good holiday. k...thanks **

**A/N;;** I only own Izzy, Hannah and the parents

* * *

What I like about you

A Harry Potter GoF story

**Chapter 12 **

**The Funeral**

Hannah and I walked with arms linked into the great hall and our heads hung. Today was Cedric's funeral. Everyone was in a sorrow mood today, even the slytherin trio, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Nobody likes loosing a classmate. We sat in-between the twins. A couple people around us were crying.

After everyone filed in, we sat in silence for a moment. Finally Dumboldor started to speck.

"Cedric Diggory was a great friend, a very talented wizard and we all mourn his loss. So, I believe everyone should know just how he died. Now the ministry would advice me not to tell you this. Cedric Diggory was murdered but Lord Voldemort himself."

Just about everyone in the great hall started crying again and winced at the name. Dumboldor went on talking. I couldn't bear to listen anymore. Hannah had her face buried in Fred's arm. I felt Georges hand on mine. His head was hung. I glanced over and saw Cho, crying uncontrollably. I felt terrible. I wondered what it must be like to loose someone you love.

I imagined loosing George as Cho lost Cedric. I imagined living on my own, trying to raise this child and explaining to him or her why there father was never around and why they didn't have the same family all their friends had. These thoughts only made me cry more.

At the end of the funeral I walked up to Cho and gave her a hug. Though I didn't know her much, I just felt that was all I could do. She hugged be back and gave a small smile.

"Good Luck." She said to me.

I didn't smile back. "You too. I can only imagine what your feeling."

She nodded slowly.

I walked back to my friends. We all walked back to the dorms to get things ready to head home. As I stood in my room packing my things Marie came in.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" She asked.

I shrugged "As good as anyone get be at the moment."

She gave a small smile and nodded.

"So when do you find out what you're going to have?" She asked me.

"Soon I hope. Madame Pumpfy told me to go to St. Mongo's about a week from now." I closed my trunk.

"Aren't you scared?" She asked me.

I nodded. "I'm mostly scared of what my parents are going to think right now. The whole baby thing isn't scary. Just my parents reaction."

Marie laughed. "I guess I'd be scared too."

We both laughed. We both spent the night playing games and talking.

"Holy shit!" I screamed out of the blue.

"What?" Marie asked jumping up. "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE HAVING THE BABY!"

I started laughing. "Not just yet. It moved. I felt it move."

Marie sat back down and placed a hand on my stomach. "Awe."

That next morning I ran down the to great hall to tell Hannah and George. "It moved last night." Hannah placed a hand on my tummy. "Nothing's happening Izzy." I shrugged. "That's probably because it was moving all night. You'll be around when it does again." I said. George slumped. "I want to be around too." I smiled at him. "You will."

After eating we all mingled around saying good-bye to everyone. Hermione got Victors address because he wanted her to write to him. Hannah and I were standing with Harry when Ron and Hermione came up.

"Are we ever going to have a quite year at hogwarts?" Ron asked.

Everyone laughed. "No." we said in unison.

We began to walk away when Hermione asked, "Everything's going to change now, isn't it?"

Everyone looked at each other. Finally Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Yes."

She smiled. "Promise me you guys will write?" She asked again.

"You know I won't" Ron said.

"Hannah will write for me." I said.

"Harry will, won't you?" She asked looking at Harry.

He laughed "Sure. Every week."

Everyone laughed again.

The next day as we were getting off the platform Hermione said,

"Write to us, so we know what you're going to have."

I smiled and nodded. Then Hannah and I gave everyone hugs good-bye.

" I'll come with you to every appointment." George said.

I gave him a kiss good-bye.

Hannah and I walked up to our parents.

"Isabella! Hannah! You guys are okay." Our mother said throwing her arms around the both of us.

"I was so scared you-know-who would have gotten a hold of you." She said getting go.

"Izzy. How are you feeling?" My father asked me.

"I'm fine. I am sorry though. I didn't mean to you know." I started.

"What about the father?" My mother asked.

"He's staying with me, if that's what you mean." I said a bit confused.

She smiled "Then that's what matters. We'll figure things out when bigger things happen."

I gave her a hug. I was grateful my family supported me, my boyfriend staying with me. Maybe my life wasn't as bad as I thought it was.

**The End**


End file.
